


Win - Oisuga Weekend 2018 - Day 3: Free Prompt

by nabawrites



Series: OiSuga Weekend 2018 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 'woohoo they go to the same college and get BUSAY', (yes they will kiss), (yes), Ayyyy, BUT HE IS LATER, Future AU, HALP MEH, M/M, You'll Have to Read to Find Out - Freeform, also, also will they kisss?????, and so suga is setter atm, bc oikawa is a vball obsessed martyr who refuses to take care of himself js, but the other team is REALLY good, can suga save the day???, eeeeek, finally completing this ship weekend like honestly, guys i dont know how to summary, i dont write those, idk about suga saving the day tho, its been 10 years, not an established relationship thing, oh yeah im supposed to be tagging this, oikawa and suga end up at the same college, oikawa is not sugas mans AT FIRST, oikawa's knee acts up, okay so college au, on the same volleyball team, oooooo click bait, rating is for an f word woops, so he basically gets oikawa benched to save his knee, suga's like oh no my mans, thats a secret, thats not helpful tho, very much not, way to start of 2019 naba, when i wrote this thing my original summary was, you probably want something helpful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 23:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17253488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nabawrites/pseuds/nabawrites
Summary: oikawa and suga go to the same college and play on the same team (volleyball and... otherwise...)just read the tags man idk





	Win - Oisuga Weekend 2018 - Day 3: Free Prompt

**Author's Note:**

> okay if you read those tags, you probably think I'm insane. I am.  
> BUT I have good grammar! So you have that to look forward too!  
> (this thing is edited but I'm human so, like, just tell me if I need to fix a thing mkay?)  
> ENJOY

Suga was worried about Oikawa. 

For starters, his knee was acting up again. The match they were in the middle of had been really intense from the get-go, and with all the jump-serves and crazy tosses Oikawa was throwing around to win, his body was taking a beating. He was doing a good job of hiding it, for the most part, but Suga knew him too well. He’d seen the way he adjusted his leg to take weight off of it when he sat on the bench during the break between sets. He saw the way he rubbed at the underside of it before standing up to get back in the game. He saw Oikawa adjusting the brace he was wearing, tightening it to offer more support. He saw him limp for the first few steps before he caught himself and forced himself to walk normally. 

It wasn’t the first time Suga had noticed Oikawa favoring his knee, but that didn’t make it any easier to decide what to do about it. If he did nothing, Oikawa was going to make things so much worse for himself, maybe to the point where he couldn’t play volleyball anymore. He’d worked so hard to recuperate after his injuries in high school, and after joining the same volleyball team as Suga in college, he’d realized just how obsessive about volleyball the other man really was. Suga wasn’t sure anything in the world could happen to Oikawa that would be worse than him having to give up volleyball for good. 

And yet, Suga also knew that Oikawa would be furious with him for saying something to the coach. He was a stubborn guy and he felt a _need_ to ensure his team got their victory. He wasn’t going to let something so silly as _an injury that could literally ruin the rest of his life and dash all his dreams and goals to the ground if he kept ignoring it_ get in the way of winning this one match today. Oikawa would feel so angry and probably hurt and definitely betrayed, but… maybe that was worth it in the long run if it kept Oikawa from _permanently damaging_ his body for a win. 

Okay, yeah, definitely worth it. Oikawa would give him the silent treatment and be mad, but he’d get over it eventually. And if he didn’t, Suga could rest easy knowing that he’d protected Oikawa from himself and just quote Batman to give himself comfort in these trying times: “The hero he needed, not the hero he deserved…” 

Or… something like that. Suga personally believed that Oikawa definitely deserved as much love and help and protection as he could get, but, I mean, you do you. 

He sighed to himself and got up to talk to the coach. 

***** 

Alright, so yeah, Oikawa was upset. Or livid. It’s not that big of a difference, right? 

Okay, it was bad. Oikawa wasn’t even glaring at him. He was pretending Suga didn’t exist and that he was perfectly content to sit on the bench and hang while Suga replaced him in the game, no big deal. He didn’t even _try_ to argue with the coach that he was fit for battle. After Suga had told him to take better care of himself if he wanted to play (maybe not the best thing he could have said at the time), Oikawa had crinkled his eyebrows in indignation and walked away, still refusing to limp. 

Suga felt guilt eat away at him as he played the rest of the set. Every time he looked over, Oikawa wasn’t even looking. Just relaxing on the bench with his eyes closed like he was taking a nap. 

Suga was going to die, and Oikawa was going to be the one who killed him. It was going to be a long, brutal, torturous death of silence and Oikawa ignoring him and pretending he was actually friends with anyone else on the team to avoid Suga until he _died._ To _death_. 

They lost the set. 

Oikawa had managed a win for them in the first one, and though Suga was not a bad setter and had certainly improved since high school thanks to Oikawa’s tutoring, Suga was not Oikawa and would never in his life be as good as him. Oikawa had struggled with their opponents to the point of exacerbating an old injury, one that he was always very careful with, so Suga basically stood no chance. He’d known that when he spoke up to Coach about Oikawa’s knee, but he hadn’t quite realized how bad it would be. How far behind they would fall in a matter of a few serves. 

They were 1-1. Everybody was tired. And they had one more set to play. 

***** 

Suga was determined. It wasn’t Oikawa’s fault Suga wasn’t as good as him. It wasn’t Oikawa’s fault the team wasn’t half as good without him. And it sure as hell wasn’t Oikawa’s fault that Suga had forced him to sit on the sidelines and watch the train wreck from afar. It wasn’t fair that Oikawa was going to have to suffer through their incompetence after all the hours and hours of hard work he had poured into this team. 

Suga wasn’t Oikawa. He wasn’t that good, that _amazing_. But he wasn’t a quitter either. 

For the rest of the match, Suga threw everything he had into the game. He refused to back down, refused to lose, refused to let that ball hit the ground on their side of the net. It took everything in him and everything the team had to give to keep up with their opponents, and they really were doing so much better than the last set. They spent most of it tied, both teams fighting hard to win. They kept up, thanks to hard work, but no matter what Suga did, they couldn’t pull ahead. 

24-25. 

Stalemate. 

If their opponents got one more point, Suga’s team would lose. _Oikawa’s_ team would lose. Suga leaned over, resting his hands on his knees as he panted from exertion. He shook his head as he thought, running through scenarios in his brain, trying to figure out what to do to win. Unfortunately, he could only think of one option, one scenario where their team came out on top. 

He sighed, stood up, and got the coach’s attention. 

The ref whistled a timeout and Suga ran up to the coach, whispering, rather conspiratorially, it looked to everyone else. 

***** 

Oikawa heard the whistle for a timeout, but he didn’t look up. He’d been mentally counting the points, despite not opening his eyes, and he knew where his team stood. He knew the situation they were in, and he knew how they got themselves here. He knew it was Suga’s doing that he wasn’t out there helping his team, and yet… 

And yet he also knew that Suga had probably done the right thing. He was upset, right now, but he was self-aware enough to realize that if he had kept going at that rate his knee would have given out fairly quickly. He was self-aware enough to realize that Suga was protecting him and _had_ actually done him a solid by braving the wrath Oikawa was sure _Suga_ was sure was coming in order to help Oikawa in the long run. His knee was still sore, but that was better than the throbbing he’d been experiencing before Suga got him benched. The rational part of him was grateful. 

The rational part of him had never been the majority. 

So he was angry. Of course he was. Anyone would be in his situation. So he had closed his eyes and kept his mouth shut, refusing to give anyone the satisfaction of looking upset or in pain. They wouldn’t let him do anything to help them, so he wouldn’t watch it happen either. 

He sat in silence, ignoring the match, ignoring the team… Ignoring Suga. 

It was actually really hard to do that, he would admit. Suga was… something else. Something special. Oikawa had known that for a while. Mr. Refreshing, he’d called him in high school, and it was an apt description of the man. He was refreshing, on so many levels. His personality, his humor, the way he made everyone love him and also made them completely terrified at the same time. The team would do anything for Suga, but they would also do anything not to get him mad. Suga was the scariest person in the world when he was angry. 

Suga had been angry when he got Oikawa benched. 

Oikawa didn’t think he was angry when he talked to the coach. Suga knew what Oikawa was like, knew how dedicated he was, how determined to win he was. Suga couldn’t have been surprised by Oikawa’s willingness to throw himself into the match the way he had. But when the coach had pulled him out and sent Suga in his stead, Oikawa had… paused, before he grabbed the paddle to accept the substitution. “Why?” he’d asked quietly, almost a whisper. 

Suga rolled his eyes, ever sassy. “You know why. You know exactly how much pain you’re in, and exactly how far you’re pushing yourself.” 

Oikawa gave him a glare. “Exactly. I also know how much I can take. I don’t need you to protect me, Suga-chan.” He sing-songed Suga’s name as usual, but they could both hear the irritation in it. 

Suga shot him a look, and that was when Oikawa realized Suga was _angry_. It was the first time that anger had really been directed at him. “I guess we have different definitions of how much pain it’s acceptable for you to be in.” Oikawa flinched. “If you don’t want my intervention, take better care of yourself. You might be okay with your pain, but _I_ am _not_.” 

Then he had grabbed Oikawa’s wrist, forced him to grab the paddle, and took the court. 

Oikawa had sighed, closed his eyes, and took the bench. 

***** 

There was a shadow. Oikawa kept his eyes closed, but it was a very persistent shadow. Oikawa didn’t want to give the shadow any satisfaction, but when they cleared their throat, Oikawa begrudgingly opened his eyes. Suga was standing in front of him, determination hardening his face. “I wanted to spare you. Your knee can only take so much.” Oikawa opened his mouth to say… well, something, he would think of something, but Suga cut him off with a look. “I’m not finished.” 

Oikawa rolled his eyes, but he motioned for Suga to continue nonetheless. 

Suga cleared his throat. “I wanted to spare you for the rest of the match. But we can’t win without you, and I know you’ll be pissed if we lose. Everyone worked really hard to get us here, and…” Suga sighed, as though his better judgement was against every word he was saying. “Look, this team deserves this win. You’ve been resting for long enough that you hopefully won’t destroy your knee in the two minutes it should take you to win this thing for us.” Suga held out his hand. “You’re mad at me, I know. But win anyway. For the team.” 

Oikawa sat there for a moment, until the ref blew his whistle to tell them to hurry up. Oikawa smiled lazily up at him. “Suga-chan, who said I was mad?” He grabbed Suga’s hand and allowed him to hoist him up. Suga rolled his eyes, obviously annoyed with Oikawa’s- well, Oikawa’s everything, most likely. Oikawa dropped the grin and looked Suga in the eye, all seriousness now. “I know why you did it. And I am mad. But I won’t be forever. I’m not that stupid.” 

Suga looked down at the ground, a small grin on his lips. “You’re not stupid at all. Just the most stubborn person I’ve ever met _in my life_.” Suga looked back up at him, smirking now. “You’re also really annoying.” 

“Suga-chan, how rude!” 

“Shut up and go win the game, Oikawa.” 

Oikawa grinned. 

***** 

It was close. So close. Oikawa put everything he had into it. 

And they won. Thank God, because if Suga had let Oikawa play despite his injuries and they _still_ lost, he’d have been soooo pissed. 

The second the ball hit the ground on the other side of the net and the ref announced the final point, Suga was off the bench and tearing across the court. Of course, the whole team was, seeing as they had just won the toughest game of the whole season, but Suga had another reason besides being happy for their victory. 

He was _relieved_. 

Oikawa really had struggled for the last couple points, and Suga could tell he was tired and hurt. He just wanted to make sure he was okay. He looked like it, surrounded by exultant teammates and hearing the cheers in the crowd. But he wasn’t looking at them. He wasn’t paying them any mind at all. He was looking at Suga. And he was smiling. 

Suga walked up to him, his own lips stretched in a grin. “You did it,” he said _, sounding_ begrudging but not really feeling it. 

“I did, didn’t I?” Oikawa had a self-satisfied smirk on his face and if it wasn’t so ~~hot~~ cute, Suga would smack it off. He considered doing it anyway, but before he could decide, it morphed in to a happy smile as Oikawa laughed. “You helped though, so kudos, I guess.” 

Suga hummed. “What is it Iwaizumi-kun always says? ‘ _Shut up, Trashykawa’_? That sounds about right.” 

Oikawa rolled his eyes. “Fine, fine! I couldn’t have done it without you, my leg would have been caput if you hadn’t intervened, thank you for everything. Happy now?” 

“Yes, that’s much more like it-“ Suga yelped as Oikawa wrapped his arms around Suga’s waist and lifted him up, spinning him around. Suga was about to protest, but his mouth was suddenly occupied. 

By Oikawa’s mouth. 

On his. 

_What_ . 

He did not see that coming. 

It took him a minute to overcome his utter shock at Oikawa kissing him, but then he was kissing him back with all the fervor he had. Oikawa had stopped spinning him and was just holding him in his arms now. Suga couldn’t decide if Oikawa’s height was a blessing or a curse as he wrapped his arms around Oikawa’s shoulders, holding onto him tight as they kissed. 

And then they were on the ground. 

Suga looked up to see Oikawa wincing and rubbing his knee. He snorted at the ridiculousness of the situation and sat up, resisting the urge to rub the sore spot on his rump as he checked over Oikawa’s knee. 

Oikawa looked up at him and sheepishly met his eyes. “So that’s an awkward way to end a kiss.” 

Suga just laughed and got to his feet. Grabbing Oikawa’s hands, he pulled the other man to his feet and draped his arm over his shoulder, helping him hop his way over to the bench to the side of the court. Oikawa plopped down on the bench, hissing as he jolted his knee. Suga clucked his tongue at him in annoyance. “Easy there. You don’t want to make it worse.” 

Oikawa rolled his eyes. “Are you sure, Suga-chan? Is ‘go big or go home’ not an appropriate phrase to use at this time?” 

“Kawa-chan, I swear,” Suga flashed him a warning look before going back to probing his knee. “Yeah, you’re definitely going to need a doctor.” 

By this point, the coach had joined them at the bench. He nodded and pulled out his phone. “I’ll call an ambulance. Reception in here is shit, so sit with him until I get back, okay, Sugawara?” 

Suga nodded and the coach walked off. He turned back to Oikawa. “The good news is I don’t think it’s beyond repair. The bad news is you’ll definitely need recovery time. You’re probably out for the season.” Oikawa cursed under his breath. Suga nodded in agreement and sighed. He could see Oikawa start to spiral, freaking out at the idea of so much time away from the sport. He could see his eyes watering, tears gathering in the corners. Suga needed a distraction, and fast. Needed to steer the conversation away from his knee and towards literally _anything else_. “Figures, huh? You survive the game but not kissing me. Does that make me your kryptonite?” 

“Oh, uh, yeah, I’m, um-“ Oikawa cut himself off and Suga snapped his eyes up from the injured knee to his eyes. Oikawa’s tone was very not confident. Very _not Oikawa_. He cleared his throat and continued. “I’m, uh, sorry about that.” 

Suga’s eyebrows shot up into his hairline. “Sorry about what?” The kiss? Did he regret it already? Of course it was terrible that his knee gave out because of it, but was that the only thing or… 

Did Oikawa not want to kiss him after all? 

Oikawa swallowed hard, his eyes no less glassy than before. Apparently Suga picked the wrong distraction. “Well, we were kind of having a moment and then my stupid knee gave out and I ruined it. If I had just-“ 

“You’re an idiot.” 

Oikawa looked up at him, eyes wide. “What?” 

“You’re an idiot.” Suga grinned. “It was magical, you dunce. And you don’t have to be standing to kiss me.” 

Oikawa looked dumbstruck for a second before immediately perking up, his lips stretched wide in a grin. Okay, so mission accomplished after all? “Well thank God for that, because I’m not going to be standing anytime soon, and I’d like to kiss you again before my leg heals. Preferably before the ambulance gets here.” 

Suga rolled his eyes, but he didn’t stop smiling. “Well, duh.” 

Oikawa’s knees opened and Suga leaned closer on his knees and they kissed. Oikawa’s hands were cupping Suga’s face while he hummed into the kiss. Suga had one hand on Oikawa’s hip and one buried in his ridiculous, poofy, sweaty hair. They were both smiling and it was kind of hard to kiss and smile at the same time, so it was mostly just a lot of clacking teeth and shared breath and closeness and pure joy that they were kissing and they won the game and everything was grand and- 

HOLy shit, they were kissing in the middle of the gymnasium with their teammates and the other team and all the people in the stands just staring at them holyshitwhatweretheygoingtodohowwerepeoplegoingtoreact- 

Suga jerked away from Oikawa, eyes wide and face pale as he looked around the gym, surveying everyone’s reactions. The crowd in the stands looked mostly confused, and the other team didn’t really seem able to decide how to react at all. But their team was… relieved? Maybe happy? One of their teammates called out, “It’s about friggin time, ya losers.” The rest of the team was laughing or whistling or cat-calling them. Suga rolled his eyes and turned back to Oikawa, a sheepish blush blooming on his cheeks from the audience that had literally been watching them make out a few seconds ago. 

Oikawa grinned his usual pretty, perfect smile. “Fuck ‘em.” Then he kissed Suga again. 

They kept kissing until the ambulance got there. Then they kissed at the hospital. And then- 

Well, they kissed a lot, in a lot of places, at a lot of different times. 

**Author's Note:**

> SOOOOOOOOO?????????  
> watchu think?  
> comments give me super writing powers and also cure my depression :D  
> jk they just like get me out of bed in the morning or something (close enough if you know what im sayin)  
> im on [tumblr](https://nabawrites.tumblr.com/)


End file.
